Timeline for the Ara-Bunny Nights AU
(This serves as a timeline for the events and stories in the Ara-Bunny Nights AU. It will be updated as new stories show up) - June 2016: This is when the events of the movie end, and Nick becomes Judy´s partner. - July 2016: Nick and Judy start dating, for there have been feelings slowly evolving between them ever since the Nighthowler Crisis - August 2016: Judy starts to get interested in finding a new hobby. She eventually decides to try out belly dancing and starts taking lessons. The story Judy´s Dance Lesson takes place during this time. - September 2016: From that date on, Judy takes lessons for half a year. Meanwhile, her and Nick´s romance keeps going on. She and Carmelita become good friends too. - March 2017: Judy finally gets the dance diploma, as well as her dancer outfit from Carmelita. She shows off her skills to Nick, who is impressed and smitten. The actual start of the AU. - April 2017: Judy takes part in a talent show in Bunnyburrow. Eventually, she starts performing more on big establishments and starts getting fame too. - June 2017: Judy starts taking fencing lessons from master swordsman Salim-Al Kupar in order to be successful during her sword dances. - October 2017: One of the highlights of her career, as Judy gets praise from the sheik of Sahara Square. The rest of the ZPD also learn of her hobby. - November 2017: Judy starts using her belly dancer persona for undercover missions at the ZPD, and Nick gets one for himself too as The Fox with the Magic Touch. - December 2017: The personas get some action as the two face off against the 40 thieves. During this month Judy finishes her fencing training. - February 2018: Judy does her first duet with Gazelle, who is impressed by her skills too. - March 2018: The 40th Anniversary Festival of Sahara Square commences, as Judy tries out snake dancing for the first time. The story I Can Show You The World also happens during this month. - April 2018: The 40 thieves return, with their plans foiled again. - May 2018: Judy participates with Nick at the scifi/fantasy expo of Zootopia, as the two cosplay as Leia and Han in the story Dancing and Cosplaying. Another successful performance for her there too. - June 2018: Judy trains her first dance students. Among them are her big sister Violet Hopps and good friend Mrs.Otterton. - July 2018: Judy befriends Carmelita´s previous students, Marian and Krystal, who would later join forces with her. - August 2018: The Annual Egyptian Festival of Zootopia is held, which is one of her biggest successes yet. - September 2018: Judy makes a big decision to leave the ZPD and become a professional belly dancer. Nick stays in the district, but focuses more on office work. The two stiil keep going with their romance. (although in the what-if story Once A Belly Dancer Bunny, Always A Belly Dancer Bunny, Judy makes the choice three years later) - November 2018: Nick proposes to Judy. - December 2018: Wedding at Sahara Square, soon followed by their honeymoon. A statue is also made in Judy´s honor at the sheik´s palace. - January 2019: After returning from their honeymoon, she does a special dance for her husband Nick´s 35th birthday. Judy also tames the most dangerous snake in the circus of Zootopia during her dance. - February 2019: Judy and Nick buy an apartment at Sahara Square to fit the former´s new profession. Judy also gets her pet snake Juju, who becomes her snake dance partner. - April 2019: Nick paints a high-quality portrait of Judy dancing for her 27th birthday. He also discovers interesting secrets about Judy´s possible ancestor. - June 2019: Carmelita becomes Judy´s manager as her stardom is at its peak. - October 2019: Judy starts a new troupe called Seven Veils that consists of her best pupils. - June 2026: After many years of success, Judy finally settles down and starts a family with Nick. Her legacy as Zootopia´s finest dancer will still live on for a long time, though. Category:Timelines Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU